


Once More, with Feeling

by MaDDHaTTer1997



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gods I am sorry, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mention of Shui and Leaks, My First Fanfic, Secret Santa, Some Humor, Some angst, Took the title from literally the best episode in Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Winter Festival (Antou), lamentosecretsanta, late, smollkaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaDDHaTTer1997/pseuds/MaDDHaTTer1997
Summary: Antou is rapidly approaching again and Konoe can't help but wonder about all of the events that unfolded. Having nightmares is a burden. Having another sharing that burden with you however is heartening.( A Secret Santa gift for smollkaito on Tumblr )





	Once More, with Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everybody! Merry (Belated) Christmas ^-^ I hope you all enjoy this... or at least find some joy in it since it is my first attempt at writing fic. Good Gods, my apologies. Anywho, this is a Secret Santa gift for smollkaito on Tumblr and I really do hope they like this. I got the title from Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 6 since I thought it would fit (and since I can't come up with anything original on my end). So sorry that this is late and please forgive my mistakes because I know there are plenty in this. Since listening to their Drama CD we now know that Konoe has frequent Nightmares about Leaks' memories and probably his own as well. I just wanted to elaborate on that and Have Rai play a big comforting notion in that, It may seem out of character but I would think spending a year together would have Rai soften up a bit. Enough of my blabbering.

* * *

   I can’t believe a year has passed. Re-running the events over and over in my head; it feels so surreal now. Letting out a sigh, I lie down on the roof of Bardo’s inn. We -as in myself and Rai- just finished a bounty. Since we weren’t that far from Ransen and it was only a few days away from Antou...

   I persuaded Rai that we should traverse to the inn so that we can see the festival (and take a break among many other things). It is a comforting feeling to be back and all but, I can’t get rid of this nagging chord. Images run on replay and it’s difficult to keep focus on the favorable memories.

   Recollections of the final battle with Leaks, all the pain and sorrow inflicted upon not only on me but on the other cats as well as Leaks himself. It was an unforgivable act to inflict anguish. But most villains aren’t born, their made. Leaks suffering on the world was done only because of a broken heart. When he disappeared, his memories and feelings returned to their original body; Me. I saw everything. I felt everything. The nightmares that haunt me almost every night is always filled with torment and horrible visions of red everywhere.

Such pain... Such agony... If weren’t for Rai to hold and comfort me during those times, I probably wouldn’t be here now. Closing my eyes at the thought, I turn on my side and face the direction of the forest. “A broken heart huh...” Muttering that to myself, I start to doze off to my own thoughts.

  

* * *

   The dream that occupies my mind is different from the usual nightmares. It’s-it’s a distant memory. I feel so relaxed and calm. There’s a warm glow emitting from...a fireplace!?  

_“!”_   Startled I jump back. Or at least, I try to. Looking down, with eyes that are not my own, dressed in all black... It dawns on me suddenly that I’m in Leaks’ body.

_‘Oh good.’_ I dryly think to myself. All the sudden I hear the pluck of a familiar instrument. The lute, the hand that plays it, the voice the accompanies it, and a warm feeling that spreads through my chest. _‘Father!?’_ I don’t think interesting it the right word to use as I see or more accurately, feel this scene unfold. To see ‘The Poet’ and ‘The Sorcerer’ together like this is bittersweat to say the least. I feel conflicted. Torn both mentally and emotionally. The urge to cry is overwhelming. My father is smiling; The look he’s giving me (Leaks) is so full of contentment. Peaceful and full of love...if only my dream could last like this. How mistaken I was.

   Time seems to freeze and then, Fire! A ravenous flame that consumes everything. Other cats shouting at me. Their eyes filled with such hatred and disgust. My heart shatters. How the dream shifts from something so soothing to pure agony. The yells get louder and in that one moment of time everything inside of me breaks. No longer able to take the pain I shut my eyes tightly and the scene in front of me fades to black and the screaming becomes nothing more than far-away echoes. I’m no longer in Leaks body. Crouching to the ground, covering my ears with my hands I start to weep. Melancholic feelings surge through me. I feel so cold and alone. Stop. Make it stop! This hurts too much. Am I still feeling residual emotions of Leaks’ broken heart? Suddenly I hear a disembodied voice.

* * *

 

“..one..”

“Eh?”

“Konoe!”

   Opening my eyes slowly, I see a piercing blue eye gazing directly into my golden-brown orbs. Realizing I’m no longer dreaming, I blink away my tears. While doing this it doesn’t occur to me that Rai is relatively close to my face. And getting closer. Then his tongue slowly trails up my cheek and right up to my eye.

“!” My face starts to heat up quickly.

“What are you doing?” I ask in an abash voice.

“Grooming you.” He says it so simply. That irritates me. Debating on what to say, he does it again, only this time on the other side of my face.

“Hnn. If you’re grooming me, then why are you starting with my face?” Then, I feel the tip of my ear enter his mouth. However, this feels more of the comforting variety. Leaning in and already purring, he repeats the motion for a few more times and then I feel not only his tail wrap around my waist, but his gloved hand touch my check.

“You seemed to be in distress. Usually whenever I groom you, it seems to calm your nerves.” Feeling another blush creeping up I nudge my forehead against his shoulder and then intertwine my crooked tail with his fluffy one.

“Thank You.”

“Hmph.”

“Rai?”

“What is it?”

“Let’s go to the festival together?” Asking that as a question instead of a statement.

“...”

“Who else would you go with stupid cat?” Smiling at that remark (well more like a nickname at this point) I decide to bate him a little.

“Well gee I don’t know? Maybe Tokino or... Asato even? I think he would join me if I asked him.” Pain at the base of my tail is something that I was not expecting.

“Ah!” Yelping, I see that Rai pinched my tail.

“OW! What was that for?”

“For that pointless question.”

“You didn’t have to go that far you jerk.” I go to reach for my tail only to have Rai grab it and lick the crooked part.

“Hhnn” Moaning a little at that sensation, I recognize that as an apology. In the middle of raising my head I stop only to feel a cold wetness land on my ear. Snow? Oh, yeah, we’re outside. While stopping his ministrations, we both look up at the sky only to be greeted by white floating droplets.

“To think that last year, this was a sign of foreboding.” Rai says what I was thinking. Glancing at him I already see his eye fixated on me.

“... What?”

“Don’t worry about the past anymore. No matter the tribulations you and I went through, we still have now. So, please whenever you feel trapped sing for me and I will always find you.” He leans in and Kisses my forehead.

“Stupid Cat.” It sounds so fondly coming out of his mouth. But how did he know what my feelings were? Is our bond still deeply rooted? Smiling, I cuddle close to him and feel the warmth I’ve been longing to feel for what seems so long now. His warmth.

“Rai.” I synchronized my breathing with his and lulled myself into a light sleep by listening to the thumping of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Gods it's over. I know it's short and not very good. I'm so SORRY T-T Please leave feedback because this is self-beta'd and my first attempt at this so any pointers is greatly welcomed! Also, please no negative comments. My fragile mind cannot take it at the moment. Other than that, Have a happy New Year and if this does well then I'll start writing more about this ship and other couples *cough-KouAo-cough* in the Nitro+CHiRAL universe. Now if you excuse me I think I'll now go to b--*passes out* x_x


End file.
